Sabor a mí
by Loconexion
Summary: En las cosas más sencillas puede estar oculto un gesto muy importante. TamaoxYoh. Capítulo único.


**El autor dice**: Por casualidad, buscando en Youtube me encontré con la canción Sabor a Mí y me di cuenta que era una canción sumamente vieja y que muchos artistas la cantaron y que era una muy buena canción, melancólica, romántica, etc (a pesar que no es mi estilo ese tipo de cosas). Mi versión favorita de "Sabor a mí" fue cantada por una mujer llamada Eydie Gorme (primera vez que la escuchaba) junto a un grupo musical llamado Los Panchos, pero actualmente la versión más famosa es la de Luis Miguel (que en realidad me pareció mala). Al escuchar la canción las primeras cinco veces, me di cuenta que caía perfectamente en la personalidad de Tamao. Empecé a escribir un fic sobre ello. Aquí está, este fic se titula Sabor a Mí. Es un TamaoxYoh. Espero que les guste. Si quieren escuchar la canción hay un enlace a Youtube (que fue donde la escuché), ese enlace lo encuentran en mi perfil o "_profile__" _¬¬.  Espero que les guste este fic. Déjenme cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva. Gracias. No se olviden de los review (ni idea porque le dicen así)

**Aspecto legal: **Shaman king no me pertenece.

Este fic será capítulo único o como dicen los gringos "one-shot"

**SABOR A MÍ**

Los sonidos melodiosos terminaron abruptamente cuando Tamao se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. No parecía una pelea. Lo más probable es que no había sido una pelea. Al menos no fue una de esas peleas de enamorados donde la gente puede hacerse la ilusión de que la pareja se puede reconciliar. Entonces, luego de una disculpa sincera, un discurso amoroso, honesto y romántico, la señorita Anna saltaría a los brazos de su prometido exclamando un _"¡Oh, Yoh!"_ para fundirse en un beso que los llevaría a vivir felices para el restos de sus días, o hasta que se vuelvan a pelear.

Pero no fue así, no fue una de esas peleas. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera haya sido una pelea. Ambos (o uno de ellos) habría dicho lo que tenían que decir y luego se hubiera quedado todo en silencio. La pelea no sería de discusiones, porque ello no era necesario, simplemente sería de silencios. Anna, especialmente con Yoh, no utilizaba palabras, bastaba con su mirada y su actitud. Yoh le respondía de la misma forma.

A Tamao alguna vez eso le pareció muy romántico, ambos amantes entendiéndose sin necesidad de palabras. Luego se dio cuenta que si no se decían nada era porque no había nada qué decir. Ni palabras románticas, ni acciones amorosas. Anna e Yoh consumían su amor sin nada que lo sustente.

Tamao dejó la guitarra apoyada en el respaldar de la silla y siguió pensando en la pareja cuando llegó Manta. El muchacho parecía algo preocupado.

- Cuidado con Anna, está enojada.

Tamao suspiró.

- ¿Se volvieron a pelear?

- La verdad es que con ellos dos nunca se sabe. Sólo se quedan ahí callados.

- ¿Qué fue lo que la señorita Anna le dijo?

- Ni idea. Yoh no me quiso decir nada. Nunca me dice nada, creo que fue algo del compromiso... En fin, me voy, Anna se pone muy pesada cuando está peleada con Yoh.

- ¿No se va a quedar a comer?

Manta dudó un poco.

- No, lo siento. Le temo a Anna más de lo que me gusta tu comida. Diles que llamó mi padre y tuve que irme. Adiós.

- Adiós. Cuídese.

La profetisa quedó pensativa. Ella no podía hacer eso, no simplemente podía dar una excusa y retirarse de la pensión. Tenía que aguantar el mal humor de Anna y el hermetismo de Yoh y eso estaba para largo. Sabía bien que ni la sacerdotisa ni el shaman se reconciliaban, simplemente dejaban que el tiempo pase y que todo tenga la ilusión de que volvió a la normalidad.

Frente a la cocina, empezó a preparar el almuerzo.

Fue una mañana ajetreada para Tamao y ella percibió el halo de su mala suerte rodeándola. Trató de ignorarlo hasta el momento en que atendió el teléfono. Al volver en la cocina se encontró con Anna.

Tragó saliva y trató de serenarse.

- Señorita Anna.

Anna la miró pero no dijo nada, con su silencio bastaba.

- Se…¿Se le ofrece algo?

- ¿Ya va a estar lista la comida?

- Sólo falta los fideos

El resto fue en silencio. Anna simplemente se cruzó de brazos, se apoyó en el mesón y clavó su vista en los fideos que al parecer estaban a punto de quedar listos. Tamao se puso nerviosa, empezó a fingir que hacía algo, retiró todas las ollas y el resto de la comida que ya estaba preparada, alistó la mesa y trató de alargar todo hasta que finalmente quedó sin posibilidades. En la cocina Anna seguía de brazos cruzados pero esta vez mirando la ventana. Tamao volvió a la cocina y se apoyó en el lugar opuesto a Anna, fijándose en cualquier cosa para no ver a la sacerdotisa. Quedaron en un silencio de muerte. Luego de echarle nuevamente una hojeada a los fideos Anna se impacientó.

- ¿Hace cuánto pusiste la olla? ¡Esto ya debería estar listo!

Tamao se estrujó las manos.

- Sí, lo siento, señorita Anna... Ya debería estar listo

Volvieron al silencio por un rato, hasta que Tamao pudo reunir el valor suficiente.

- Se.. señorita Anna...

No hubo respuesta.

- Señorita Anna... ¿Hay algo que la esté molestando?... ¿Algo referente al joven Yoh?

Anna la miró directo a los ojos. Estaba furiosa.

- ¡Ese no es tu maldito asunto!

Tamao bajó la mirada al suelo inmediatamente.

- Tiene usted razón... lo siento... Me ocuparé de mis asuntos.

Aguantó la respiración antes de continuar.

-Voy a seguir preparando la comida...

La sacerdotisa ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla.

- A…Así que si no le es mucha molestia...

La frase se quedó ahí. En el aire. No era necesario completarla puesto que el mensaje era bastante claro. Aún así Anna tardó un par de segundos en asimilar la indirecta.

- ¿Escuché bien?... ¿Me estás echando? – preguntó Anna.

Tamao sólo apretó su delantal.

- ¿Me estás echando?... ¿Me estás echando de _mí _cocina?

Era obvio que la sacerdotisa estaba furiosa, aun con su actitud siempre fría y calmada de siempre. En esas circunstancias Tamao se pondría a llorar, pero en aquella ocasión pasó algo diferente, la profetisa suspiró y miró a Anna con tristeza.

- Mientras usted esté aquí nadie va a comer.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

- ¿Mmh? ¿No lo ha notado todavía?

Parecía que a Anna se le acababa la poca paciencia que le quedaba, pero en un presentimiento fugaz miró a la olla con los fideos. Le bastó un par de segundos para darse cuenta.

- Es tu energía espiritual.

- Sí –respondió Tamao, con una cuchara de madera, revolvió el agua un poco.- Hace mucho tiempo el joven Yoh dijo que el señor Ryu era el que mejor que cocinaba de entre todos sus amigos y ese comentario no me gustó.

Anna no dijo nada, su mirada no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

- Entonces experimentando un poco me di cuenta que mi energía espiritual podía ayudarme. Deposito un poco de mi energía al preparar la comida, así puedo distribuir mejor el calor del fuego, hacer las carnes más blandas o hacer que el aceite no se quede tan pegado. He mejorado mucho y todos aquí lo han notado.

La momentánea sonrisa de Tamao se borró al notar que Anna la seguía mirando fijamente, tan amenazadora como momentos antes.

- Y eso qué tiene que ver.

- Mi energía espiritual sigue siendo mía, es parte de mi misma y reacciona antes mis sentimientos. Mi comida es el reflejo de cómo me siento, siempre trato de alegrarme lo más que pueda porque sé que cada vez que alguien prueba mis platillos está probando también el sabor de mi alma…je je ¡Lo siento, señorita Anna, eso sonó muy cursi!

Al ver que no contestaba, prosiguió.

- Ahora usted… se siente muy molesta, mi energía espiritual que puse en el agua de la olla reacciona ante eso y no deja que el calor llegue a los fideos. Mientras usted se encuentre aquí la comida nunca va a estar lista.

Volvió el silencio a la cocina. Tamao pudo notar en los ojos de Anna cierto rastro de tristeza. Faltaría pasar años junto a ella para notarlo, sin embargo la muchacha no podía quedarse tranquila ante esto.

- ¡Ya sé! –dijo alegremente- ¡Siempre que me siento triste o de mal humor me pongo a cantar y se me pasa! ¡Tengo la guitarra aquí! ¡Le apuesto que puedo tocar cualquier balada que usted me diga! ¡Usted me acompaña con la canción!

Trató de tomar la guitarra nuevamente pero no pudo hacer nada. Anna prácticamente apareció junto a ella y tomó la muñeca de Tamao apretándola de tal manera que la profetisa soltó la guitarra del dolor.

- ¡Puedes hacer lo que venga en gana! ¡A mí no me importa lo que una chiquilla llorona y debilucha como tú haga!

La jaló fuertemente hasta tenerla cara.

- Pero eso sí ¡No te permitiré jamás que me digas qué hacer!

Anna dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a salir. Antes que pudiera llegar al marco de la puerta la voz de Tamao la detuvo.

- Los tallarines largos y delgados. La salsa sin albahaca porque no le gusta, mucho queso parmesano rayado, jugo de naranja para acompañarlo, con muy poca azúcar y agua. Gelatina sabor a naranja para el postre. A él le gusta así.

Estaba de espaldas a ella, mirando a la cocina, aliviando la muñeca lastimada.

- Pero de nada sirve saberlo, ni siquiera dárselo. Usted tiene que mostrarte sincera al momento de compartir tu vida con él. Tiene que poner su corazón, cada cosa que usted haga por él debe tener un pedacito de su alma y su vida, sus acciones, sus palabras, sus obsequios, para que él sienta que no está solo… Pero si usted no le abre su corazón entonces nada de lo que haga tendrá sabor… sólo tendrá tristeza.

Un portazo estridente fue la única respuesta de Anna.

Tamao suspiró por tercera vez en el día. Recogió la guitarra del suelo y comprobó que no le había pasado nada grave. Trató de concentrarse en alguna canción para despejar su mente pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste. Tocó distraídamente un par de canciones, pero en un instante un sentimiento conocido recorrió su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. A la puerta, afuera de la cocina, estaba Yoh.

La profetisa sintió su corazón querer escaparse de su pecho. Trató de serenarse y abrió la puerta para encontrarse al shaman de pie con cara de circunstancias. Estaba serio, tirando a triste, su mirada tenía una especie de melancolía estéril. Tenía el aspecto de estar sumamente cansado.

El joven shaman soltó toda su carga emocional con una simple pregunta.

- ¿Ya va a estar la comida?

Tamao sonrío dulcemente.

- En un momento, joven Yoh.

En la olla, los fideos hervían.

La comida transcurrió en absoluto silencio. Al finalizar, fue la rutina de siempre en casos de "pelea" entre el shaman y la sacerdotisa, Anna retirándose a su cuarto sin agradecer ni soltar una palabra, Tamao recogiendo la loza en silencio para lavarla en la cocina, Yoh comiendo su gelatina sabor naranja lo más lento posible.

Más tarde Yoh quedó en la vereda del patio en actitud contemplativa. Llamó a Tamao, quien acudió guitarra en mano, esa era la hora que practicaba.

- Tamao. Anna y yo vamos a ir a Izumo por unos días, íbamos a ir mañana pero Anna adelantó el vieja para hoy a la noche. No te vayas a descuidar con el jardín, Anna te dijo que darle una limpieza general y de seguro va a querer verlo terminado para cuando volvamos, pídele ayuda a Manta si se te hace muy difícil.

- Sí, joven Yoh…Y… ¡espero que disfrute su viaje a Izumo!

Yoh sólo suspiró.

- Ah… ¿Tan grave es?

- Es mucho peor.

Por un momento Tamao no supo que decir, pero luego esbozó una alegre sonrisa.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Pero no se desanime, joven Yoh! ¡Cuando vuelva le prepararé algo delicioso!

- No te molestes, Tamao. Quizás tardemos algo de tiempo en volver, esto va a estar largo. Al menos tú disfruta de un tiempo para ti misma. No te preocupes por tonterías.

- ¡No se haga el tonto! – exclamó la muchacha sorprendiendo a Yoh y sorprendiéndose a sí misma- No importa cuanto tarde… Yo… voy a esperarlo… ¡No importa donde usted vaya, no va a encontrar a nadie que cocine tan bien como yo.

Yoh la contempló un tanto asombrado por algunos segundos, pero luego soltó una de sus clásicas risitas.

- Tienes razón. Y por cierto, los tallarines de hoy estuvieron como para lamer el plato.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, por un momento, escuchando la brisa mover las hojas de los árboles. El rostro de la profetisa estaba totalmente rojo.

- Tamao.

- ¿Sí, joven Yoh?

- … Muchas gracias…Ahora me voy, tengo que preparar mis cosas para el viaje. A ti te toca practicar Es a esta hora ¿no? Tienes que hacerlo si quieres llegar a ser una gran cantante.

Tamao sonrió. Quedó sola, sintiendo la tristeza, la alegría y la esperanza de Yoh todavía en el ambiente. Apoyó la guitarra en su muslo. Suavemente las notas musicales rasgaron el aire y su voz tan, dulce y sincera como siempre, empezó inundar la posada.

- _Tanto tiempo disfrutamos de este amor_

_nuestras__ almas se acercaron tanto así,_

_que__ yo guardo tu sabor,_

_pero__ tú llevas también_

_Sabor a mí._

_Si negaras mi presencia en tu vivir,_

_bastaría__ con abrazarte y conversar_

_tanta__ vida yo te di_

_que__ por fuerza tienes ya _

_sabor__ a mí_

_No pretendo ser tu dueña, _

_no__ soy nada, yo no tengo vanidad._

_De mi vida, doy lo bueno_

_soy__ tan pobre, qué otra cosa puedo dar?_

_Pasarán más de mil años, muchos más,_

_yo__ no sé si tenga amor la eternidad,_

_pero__ allá, tal como aquí_

_en__ la boca llevarás_

_sabor__ a mí._

_No pretendo ser tu dueña, _

_no__ soy nada, yo no tengo vanidad_

_de__ mi vida, doy lo bueno_

_soy__ tan pobre, qué otra cosa puedo dar?_

_Pasarán más de mil años, muchos más,_

_yo__ no sé si tenga amor la eternidad,_

_pero__ allá, tal como aquí_

_en__ la boca llevarás_

_sabor__ a mí._

**(Este fic fue terminado el 30 de septiembre de 2008)**

Vaya, un fic, luego de tanta inactividad. Y he visto muchísimos fics que se han actualizado y/o escrito. Estoy un poco desactualizado. De todas maneras, espero sus comentarios.

Este fic no fue tan romántico, haré un fanfic TamaoxYoh más romántico en el futuro, con besos, abrazos, caricias y todo lo demás.

Gracias a todos lo que han leído.


End file.
